


Fat Ninny

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Animal Death, Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Dark, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles attends another funeral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fat Ninny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Family Pet" and the fic_promptly prompt "Author's choice, author's choice, watching the one you love put into the ground"

Miles watched, stone-faced, as the Vorkosigan armsmen began to shovel dirt over the hole. He stubbornly held back tears, because Vor Lords did not cry, and besides, this was not the first death he had seen. Aside from his grandfather's funeral a few years ago, Miles had seen plenty of men killed in space battle, and he had not cried for them. There was absolutely no reason for him to cry now.

And yet, as the still form of Fat Ninny disappeared beneath the clods of spring dirt, Miles felt tears pricking at his eyes. Because the death of unknown soldiers or enemies was one thing, but watching the one you love put into the ground was something else entirely. And for all that Fat Ninny had only been a horse; he had been one of the few creatures in this universe that Miles had dearly loved.

His grandfather would have understood, probably, being the kind of horseman he was, but he was long gone too. Miles felt a presence behind him, and then the light, firm hand of his mother rested on his shoulder. His mother was a Betan, where life was valued differently. She too would understand. Miles felt comforted by her presence, but still kept his face stony. His mother might understand, but others would love to mock the Lord Vorkosigan for crying over a _horse_.

That night, tucked alone in his bunk aboard the shuttle, Miles finally grieved for his lifelong animal companion.


End file.
